


The new guy

by lildeviantbean



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildeviantbean/pseuds/lildeviantbean
Summary: You work at the dpd ,as a handsome men walks in (gavin).He's new and your new Partner.He is very intriguing ,but also very hard to work with.





	1. New partner

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fanfic so sry if it is really bad, also there could be a lot typos because I'm a german potato and english is not my first language.

**6:00 am**

The annoying sound of your alarm clock rings in your ears as you slowly stuffed your face into the pillow.You didn't want to leave your warm comfortable bed,you didn't want to go to work and do some boring paper work.You just wanted to stay in bed,but you didn't want to get fired either.You let out a growl and stood up.You picked out some random clothes in your closet and drove off to work.

When you arrived at the office the first thing you did was to make yourself a coffe.You walked to your desk and began to work on some files, that were on your computer.You turned around as you heard someone enter,it was a Young man,that you had never seen at the Department.He looked quite handsome ,Brown hair, grey eyes (wiki says that they're green but they look Grey to me),a scar on his nose.He seemed a little bit lost but he quickly walked to Fowlers Office.

**A few minutes later…**

Fowler called you into his Office.As you entered his Office,you saw the man that entered earlier.Fowler looked at you and then to the man and said : "(L/N) , this is Gavin Reed , he will be your new Partner."As you heard that you were really excited, because it was your first partner ever,even though you have been working there for quite a while.You looked over to gavin.Your eyes locked and you ust stared at eachother.


	2. The first case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I have to write a summary to every chapter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was really short so this one is going to be a little bi short. Hope You enjoy it ^-^

You stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, until Fowler interrupted you two:" What are you guys doing!? Both of you looked at him. "Uhh...ah...What?", you stuttered. "Well then get the hell out of here, you two got work to do!" You nodded and silently walked out of the room and to your desk, Gavin followed you.

You pointed at the desk in front of yours : "This is your desk an-. "So do we have to investigate something or what?", he asked in rude voice. You were really surprised by his question especially because you thought he was more of the quiet type.

" Well we investigate homicides, like Lt. Anderson and his android partner Conner, but in the moment there are no reports of any homicides," you said in your best explaining voice.

" But what are we doing then," he asked.

" We don't really have paperwork to do, but we could grab a coffee before we had out for patrol.

" Coffee sounds good," he said with smirk on his face.

You were in the waiting line of a new coffee shop that opened a few days ago. As your orders were done, you paid for yours and for his, because he was new at the dpd. You were walking back to the table where Gavin was sitting, as you gave him his e just took a sip and looked noticeably surprised.

"What is it ?," you asked wondering why he was so surprised.

"This is really good , normally every coffee, except the one that I make, sucks," he explained happy.

"But don't get too excited the coffee here is really expensive and I'm not gonna buy you another one,"you said.

Gavin wanted to answer, but was interrupted by an Android covered in blood running into the shop. You jumped up and stopped It.

"Gavin, would you please get your ass up and help me with this Android!," you shouted at him. Gavin tried to grab it, but the Android punched him in the face. You shot it in it's legs, so it kneeled on the ground. Know you Hand cuffed it and helped Gavin up from the ground and said:" Guess we have our first case."


End file.
